The present invention relates to a process for locating radio sources by means of a two-channel high resolution radiogoniometer, the goniometry having been carried out on the basis of an antenna network comprising several antennas.
The objective of a conventional radiogoniometry system is to estimate the angles of arrivals of radio waves incident on a network of sensors. To do this, a network of N sensors is coupled to a calculation device by way of N receivers to estimate the angles of incidence θp of the radio waves transmitted by various sources and received on the network.
The benefit of implementing as many sensors as receivers is that this makes it possible to acquire the signals x1(t) up to a xN(t) supplied by each of the sensors of the network at the same instant t.